Brontophobia
by Boolia
Summary: Meaning: Afraid of thunder. Pinky is terrified of thunderstorms. Phineas and the gang look up stuff on the internet to try to cure his fear. Perry goes with the dog on his mission to stop Poofenplotz, hoping to rid of the dog's fear in the process.
1. Part 1

Brontophobia

Part 1

"Mom," Isabella told her mom. She, Pinky and her mother were all sitting in front of the TV watching the news. A commercial break had just started, so Isabella's mom looked at her. Isabella was petting her dog while her mom sat on the sofa.

"Yes, querido?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm going to take Pinky on a walk. Is that all right?" Her mom thought about this.

"Well it's okay with me. But be careful. You heard the weatherman, a terrible thunderstorm is coming. Now you know how Pinky feels about thunderstorms."

"Yes Mom, Pinky and I will head home before the storm begins; don't you worry."

"Okay honey." Isabella's mom then kissed Isabella on the cheek. "Hurry back!"

"Mom, the storm's not expected until half an hour." She was putting on Pinky's leash.

"I know honey, but still I want you to be careful. The weatherman isn't always right you know."

"I know. I'll be careful! Don't you worry." The girl finished preparing her dog and looked at him "Are you ready, Pinky?"

The dog barked and stood up on all fours. He then bounded for the door. Isabella laughed and followed the dog.

"Good luck honey!" Isabella's mom called after her as the news went back on.

Isabella and Pinky passed Phineas's house. Isabella looked at it.

"_Pinky_," She told him. "You wouldn't mind if we make a pit stop to say 'hi' to Phineas first?"

Pinky looked up at the sky. Isabella did the same. The sky wasn't too promising.

"We better hurry. The storm is coming." She looked at her dog and pulled at his leash. "Come on, let's make this quick." Pinky followed Isabella as they walked to the front door. Isabella rang the doorbell and Phineas answered it. Behind him stood Buford, Baljeet and Ferb. They all looked at her.

"_Isabella_?" Phineas wanted to know. "What are you doing here? Didn't you hear the news? A storm's coming. You should be at home."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say 'hi.' So, um, hi."

_"Okay_! Hi, I guess." He looked at the sky then back at her. "Isabella, you should leave before the storm hits."

"I agree. _Bye_!"

"_Bye_!" Ferb and Baljeet said together, waving at her. Buford just stood there, looking bored.

_"Bye!"_ Phineas was about to close the door when suddenly lightening flashed across the sky. Thunder boomed loudly. Terrified, Pinky jumped. He scampered in the door past Phineas.

"_Pinky_!" Isabella shouted after him. "Pinky, come back! Its just thunder! _Pinky_!" It began to rain.

"_Oh no_! I didn't bring an umbrella! And it's weird, the storm's not supposed to hit to another half an hour

"Here, come inside!" Phineas offered. Isabella looked at him. "I'm sure my mom will be fine with it." Isabella smiled at him.

"_Thanks_!" It then thundered again. Isabella jumped into Phineas, their lips almost touching. Phineas looked surprised. Isabella laughed nervously and blushed.

"_Oooh!"_ Buford oohed. "Check out Dinner Bell and Girly Girl! They almost kissed!"

"_Buford._" Baljeet told him. "No they didn't" Buford scowled at Baljeet

"Don't tell me they didn't almost kiss, pipsqueak, when they clearly did."

Baljeet looked ashamed.

"Yes, sir."

"It's okay, I'm here." Phineas consoled Isabella. Isabella looked at him and smiled. Phineas smiled back.

It thundered again. Isabella shrieked. Phineas closed the door behind them.

"Thanks for letting me come in, Phineas."

"No problem, Isabella. Now let's go find Pinky."

"Let's." Phineas looked at his friends.

"I'm sure you guys can help." He said.

"Oh sure!" Baljeet agreed. "Let's go find that dog."

"_Whatever!"_ Buford said with a shrug. "I got nothing else better to do." Ferb just nodded.

"_Great!_" Phineas said. "Let's go!" So they all went to go find Pinky.

Meanwhile, in Phineas and Ferb's room, Perry was sleeping on Phineas' bed when Pinky dashed in. Perry woke up as he saw the dog go under Ferb's bed. The platypus yawned and jumped down. He trotted up to the shivering dog.

"What's wrong Pinky?" Perry asked. The dog trembled in fear as he spoke.

_"T-t-t-he t-t-t-hun- thun_…"

"The _what?"_ Pinky was about to answer when the sky boomed again. Pinky whimpered in fright.

'You're afraid of thunder, right?" All of a sudden, the Chihuahua whined.

_"YES_!"

Perry was about to say something, when Baljeet came in.

"There you are!" He said. "We have been looking all over for you, well except Buford." He then called to his friends. "Guys! I found Pinky in Phineas and Ferb's room!" He looked at the dog under the bed, who was shaking all over. He bent down and petted him.

"Don't be scared, Pinky." Baljeet consoled, rubbing the dog's fur. "Baljeet's here; it's all right." Pinky liked Baljeet's soothing words and being petted, but he still shook all over.

Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas then came into the room, Isabella rushed in and scooped up her dog in her arms.

_"Oh Pinky_!" She cried. "You're shaking all over!" Baljeet looked confused.

"Doesn't he always shake?" He wanted to know. Isabella looked at him.

_"Baljeet_," She started. "I know my dog. True, he does shake a lot, but this time he's trembling in fear because of the storm."

_ "Owwww!' _Buford said. He looked at Baljeet. "You just got _burned_, Jeet!" Baljeet just scowled and ignored him. The sky then thundered again. Wide-eyed, Pinky trembled from his owner's grasp.

"_Pinky!_" Isabella lost her grip, and the dog rushed under Ferb's bed again. He shook again, whimpering loudly.

"Poor Pinky," Isabella observed. She looked at Phineas. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we could find some helpful advice on the Internet." The boy replied. "It should be able to help us cure Pinky's phobia." Isabella then looked pleased.

"Oh Phineas, you would really do that for me?"

"Well for Pinky." Isabella's face fell.

"Oh, right."

"Plus, with the storm, we can't go outside; this will be a great activity!" He looked at his stepbrother. "Ferb, I know what we're doing today!"

"_YAY!"_ Baljeet and Isabella cheered.

"We're going to teach Girly's dog to not be afraid of thunderstorms? That's boring; I'm going home!"

"_Buford_," Phineas said to his friend. "You better stay here; it's pretty nasty out there. You can leave once the storm clears." Buford realized he was right.

"_Aw man_! But, I get something in return, right?"

"You get the reward knowing that you helped someone in need." Baljeet answered. Buford eyed him.

"That's not an reward, _numbskull_!" The bully elbowed him. Baljeet yelped and laughed nervously.

"Oh, of course, if you say so…"

"I'm sure my mom will reward us with pasta" Phineas answered. The kids all cheered. "Now, come on! The Internet must have some good advice on calming your dog during thunderstorms!" The kids all cheered again and followed the brothers out of the room. Isabella stayed behind to comfort her dog again. She petted him.

"Don't worry, Pinky." She reassured him. "After we find a cure, this thunderstorm fear of yours will be gone in no time." She then left the room, leaving the two animals alone.

Pinky's watch then beeped. The dog stood and went out from under the bed.

"Well, storm or not," He told Perry. "I got a job to do, bye Perry!" The platypus watched as Pinky headed for the exit. Pinky stood on his hind legs and was about to put on his fedora, when thunder boomed outside again.

The chihuahua jumped in fear. He got on all fours again and quickly ran under the bed again. He shook all over.

"You got to do your job, Pinky." Perry told Pinky. "It's just thunder, that's all. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for you to say, Perry." Pinky said. "You're a platypus, I'm a dog; dogs are afraid of thunderstorms or any other loud noises like fireworks or gunshots."

"Pinky, fear or not, you've still got to do your mission, otherwise you'll get fired, and I don't want to see a friend of mine getting fired because of his silly fear of thunderstorms."

"You're right," Pinky got back out and went to agent mode. "I got a job to do. Wanda is counting on me, and I'm not going to chicken out because of a little thunder." Perry smiled.

"That's the spirit, Pinky!"

Suddenly, thunder boomed again. Pinky quickly dropped into pet mode and dashed under once again.

"Fired or not," He said to Perry. "I'm not going out there when it's thunder-storming. You can't make me!"

Perry let out a deep sigh. This will take a while.

The kids then all came back into the room. Phineas has a tennis ball in his hand. Pinky and Perry looked at them. Phineas smiled at Pinky and gave the ball to Isabella. Isabella grabbed it and showed it to her dog.

"Hopefully this'll be a good distaction to help you get rid of your fear, Pinky." She said. Pinky stood up on all fours real slowly. He looked at the ball.

You think a ball will stop me from being afraid of thunder? Isabella, no offense, I love you like any other pet would, but chasing after a ball can't persuade me to… Isabella then threw the ball in the corner.

Ball! Just like lightning the dog bolted for the ball. Pinky grabbed it in his mouth. He trotted back to his owner, dropped the ball, and wagged his tail for more. Isabella grabbed the ball.

"Okay, _fetch_!" Isabella threw it in the corner again. Pinky again bolted after it.

Perry watched them play catch. This will surely distract Pinky when thunder strikes again. He liked his owner's ideas.

Then his watch beeped. He stood on all fours and strolled out of the room. The kids were too focused on Pinky to notice.

Perry passed Candace's room where she, Jenny, and Stacy were looking at fashion magazines. The platypus stood on his hind legs when he was in front of the washing machine in the laundry room.

He put on his fedora, opened the door, closed it, and went down a slide to the secret entrance. He landed in a pile of "lost" single socks at the foot of the slide, which cushioned the fall.

The platypus sat in his chair and turned on the monitor. He was surprised when he saw Wanda Acronym instead of Major Monogram on screen.

"Agent P," She started. "Weird, the storm came early. But anyway, I'm sure this is a total shock for you, seeing me here, but we need to talk. Pinky's not doing his mission to foil Poofenplotz's plans and I have a theory that it's because of the storm, isn't that right, Agent P?" Perry nodded. Wanda sighed.

"I was afraid that was the case. Poor Pinky, he must be scared to death. Agent P, Monogram and I have talked it over and we have come to a compromise. Since, Pinky is too scared and we need him to do his mission, we think it would be best if you can go with him. Are you up to it?"

Perry pointed to himself, _me_? Wanda nodded.

"Yes, you. You see Agent P, whenever a child is scared of something like thunderstorms; they look up to someone who they trust. If that person is not scared, the child won't be scared. We think that might apply to Pinky. So, if you show Pinky that thunderstorms aren't scary by being brave, that will make Pinky brave and he'll be able to do his mission without a problem. It will hopefully abolish his fear on future missions. So, can you go with Pinky on his mission tonight? It'll really mean a lot to him… And us,"

Perry scratched his head, thinking this over. Sure I'll go, but what about Dr. Doofenschmirtz? If I'm with Pinky, who'll fight him and foil his plans? Monogram then appeared on screen.

"Dr. Doofenshirtz is sleeping in his bed so you don't have to worry about him, Agent P." He told the platypus as if he read his mind. "We actually are watching him right now on the other camera to make sure he doesn't make any movement." He watched the crazy doctor sleeping like a baby on the upper part of his screen. He was in his pajamas and nightcap in his bed in his panda slippers, sound asleep. He had a stuffed Perry the Platypus in his hands, and was quietly strangling it. Carl was on the sofa watching with a bag of popcorn in his hands. He looked at Perry and waved at him and went back to watching the doctor sleep, eating his popcorn. Monogram smiled. "My gosh he is so cute when he's asleep." Monogram looked back at Perry.

"So, do you think you can do it, Agent P? Show Pinky that there's nothing to be scared of, what being a brave agent is all about and…wait, you're not afraid of thunder, are you Agent P?"

Perry shook his head. Of course not! What do you think I am? Monogram sighed in relief.

"I thought you weren't. I was just making sure." Perry rolled his eyes. Of course you were! "So, are you willing to go and help Pinky conquer his silly dog fear of thunderstorms, Agent P?" The platypus nodded.

"_Great then!"_

"Thank you for doing this Perry." Wanda said to the mammal. "It'll mean a lot. No wonder you're Francis's number one agent."

"She's right Agent P. You are such a great agent. Such dedication and always willing to get the job done. Those are good qualities of an agent human, animal, robot, or alien. Now go Agent P! Go make us proud!"

The animal agent saluted and dashed off.

"Goodness, I really hope Perry can succeed in this mission." Wanda said. "Poor dear. It's a shame he has to go out in a severe thunderstorm like this. I hope the thunder won't be too much for him."

"Don't worry." Monogram reassured her. "Agent P will come through. He always does." Wanda tried a smile.

"I hope you're right."

When he was back in Phineas' room, Perry went to pet mode. He saw Phineas rub a drier sheet over Pinky's fur. The dog looked calm and relaxed.

"_Phineas,"_ Isabella said. "I think it's working."

"Rubbing a drier sheet over your dog might sound weird." Baljeet exclaimed. "But anything to make Pinky not afraid of thunder."

"Well said my friend." Phineas said. 'I think Pinky's calm now." He stopped rubbing him. "So, what do you say Pinky? Are you finally out of your funk?" Pinky looked at the boy like he was about to answer when there was a loud clap of thunder.

The dog yelped and ran under Ferb's bed again.

"I'll take that as a no." Ferb observed.

"_Oh,_ what are we going to _do_?" Isabella said tragically. "We tried tug of war, putting him in a box with the flap open, patting him, telling him to 'chase the thunder', Nothing's working."

"We can try making him chew on Jeet's socks again." Buford suggested.

"_No!"_ Baljeet shirked. "My socks _aren't_ chew toys, Buford! Especially with my feet still in them…"

"I know." Buford replied. "But he's not chewing on _mine_; that's for sure." Suddenly, Phineas snapped his fingers.

"_I know_!" He said. "We can desensitize him." All of his friends looked confused.

"_Huh_?" They all asked at once.

"You know, have a recording of thunder boomings. If we play it a lot of times, hopefully Pinky will get used to them; thus conquering his fear once and for all." His friends cheered in agreement.

""Let's do it!" Isabella said. "Sooner we get rid of Pinky's fear, the better." They all then exited the room.

Perry went towards Pinky under Ferb's bedclothes. He stood on his hind legs and put on his fedora. He picked up the bed sheets to look at Pinky.

"_Pinky,"_ He stated. "Come _on_; you have a mission. Don't worry; I'll come with and protect you. Your boss told me that it was okay." Pinky was about to stand up when thunder boomed again. He went back down and shook his head.

"_No, no, no_! Wanda'll have to fire me. I'm too much of a coward. I'm just going to stay under this bed." Perry had enough of Pinky's shenanigans.

"_Pinky, no_! I'm putting my foot _down_! I'm tired of this. You're going to do your mission whether you want to or not!" He was about to drag out the dog when the dog stood up and gave him a mean growl, baring his teeth. Perry stopped, surprised. Pinky had never growled at him before, especially not like this.

"_Perry_!" The dog barked. "I made up my mind. I am_ NOT_, I repeat, _NOT_ going to do my job in this weather and that is final!" He sat on his haunches again. "And nothing is changing my mind."

Perry sighed. He then got an idea.

"_SQUIRREL_!" He shouted. He knew it sounded stupid, but he was desperate. Anything to make Pinky to do his job.

_"Squirrel? Where_?" Perry pointed out the door.

"It just ran out the door."

"Well, what are we _waiting_ for? _Come on!"_ Pinky almost pushed over Perry as he bolted out of the door. When the platypus got his balance, he sighed again. He would never understand what dogs like about squirrels so much. He exited out of the room.

"He's in the laundry room." The platypus told the dog as soon as he caught up with him.

_"Laundry room? Gotcha_! Look out squirrel, here comes Pinky!" The animals went into the laundry room. Pinky looked around.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He went in the washing machine." Perry said. Pinky stood on his hind legs in front of the washing machine. The platypus opened the door. The Chihuahua looked in.

"Uh, Perry are you sure…." The platypus then pushed him in. Pinky screamed as he went down the secret tunnel slide. Perry dived down after him.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Perry and Pinky landed with the dirty socks, on the floor of Perry's HQ. The animals stood up and Perry went to sit in his chair. Pinky shook of the socks off his back and when thunder sounded, bolted and hid behind Perry's chair.

_"P-Perry,"_ He whined. "I want to go home now." Thunder boomed again. "Right now! Wanda deserves better then me. I'm just a coward."

"Don't say that, Pinky!" The agent platypus told him. "You won't get fired, you just need to learn how to conquer your fear, that's all."

"But what if I can't? It's no use Perry; I'm going to be a scaredy cat for life. My job is done for."

Perry sighed and got out of his chair. He went towards Pinky.

"Listen Pinky, _everyone's _afraid of something." The dog looked at the platypus.

"Easy for you to say, Perry! You're so brave, you've never been afraid of anything. I'll never be brave like you."

"Pinky, I _was_ afraid." The dog cocked his head in question.

"You _were?"_

"Course I was. When I was a platypup, I was terrified of water."

"But you're a platypus, Perry, a semi-aquatic mammal! How can you be afraid of water?"

"I had a tragic experience with it…" Perry's face fell, he paused, the memory obviously painful, he didn't want to elaborate. "…_But_ since I am a platypus, going in water is a necessity to survive."

"So how did you conquer your fear?"

"I gritted my bill, screwed up all my resolve and just jumped in, and you know what?"

"You almost drowned and one of your siblings had to save you?" Perry shook his head.

"_Nope_, I faced it then I wasn't afraid anymore, and I found it was actually really easy... I was scared for almost nothing," He then looked serious. "And it was because I _had _to, Pinky, in order to hunt and provide for my brother and sisters after our mom died," Perry placed his paws on Pinky's shoulders. "The point is Pinky, you can't let fear rule your life. You got to be brave and believe in yourself. Take life by the horns, even when you're afraid of the bull! Now come; you have a mission to do. You can do it, I believe in you!" He sat back in his chair and turned the monitor on. Major Monogram and Wanda appeared on screen.

"You got Pinky, Agent P?" Major Monogram wanted to know. Perry nodded. Pinky appeared from behind the chair.

_"Ah, Agent Pinky_!" Wanda greeted. "Glad you could make it. As I'm sure you already know, Perry the Platypus has volunteered to go with you today on count of the storm. We care about you Pinky and want you safe. Go do your mission Pinky, I know you can!"

"Protect Pinky, Perry." Monogram told Perry. "Protect him and bring him home as a brave warrior! There is an underground pipe that'll lead you guys near Poofenplotz's apartment. Good luck!" Perry saluted as the screen shut off. He jumped off the chair. Pinky stood up, still shaking.

_"Perry_," The dog said to him. "Why are you doing this for me? Y-you don't need to do this. I'll be brave myself…" Thunder boomed again. "Or not. But still, why are you doing this?" Perry smiled.

"Because I care about you." Pinky smiled and wagged his tail. The animals then saw the pipe rise out of the floor. They approached it.

"_Okay_," Perry started, squeezing Pinky's paw comfortingly. "Let's go."

The Platypus and the dog jumped down the pipe.

The pipe led them to the mailroom in the basement of Poofenplotz's apartment. The animals landed in a pile of unopened envelopes. They got out and dashed off to the elevators. A little boy, who saw all of this, dropped the letters he was carrying and darted out of the room.

"_MOM_!" He shouted. "_MOM_!"

When her door opened, Poofenplotz looked behind her from her work, which was a lightning rod. She saw the two secret agents.

_"Ah, Pinky the Chihuahua_," She greeted. "_Welcome! I_ thought the thunder would get the best of you though." She spotted Perry, looked puzzled. "What are you doing here, Perry the Platypus? Your nemesis is in another apartment. Why don't you go and foil whatever his dumb plan is. He does have a plan tonight, doesn't he?" Perry shook his head. Making Poofenplotz more confused.

"He _doesn't_? _Why_, is he sleeping?" The platypus nodded. "Then why are you here? I'm Pinky the Chihuahua's nemesis, not yours, surely you know that." Thunder rolled once more, and Pinky cowered, clutching Perry's tail. Perry patted his agent companion awkwardly; he gave a sheepish grin and shrugged at Poofenplotz, whose lips tightened in a twisted smile.

"So, you're just here to accompany Pinky the Chihuahua until he conquers his fear?" Perry nodded. He then pointed at the lightning rod behind her. Poofenplotz looked at it, then back at Perry.

"That is a lighting rod that I bought, but not just any lighting rod. I modified it so it doesn't just attract lighting, but other extreme forms of weather, sleet, hail, tornados, snow, dust storms, high humidity, you name it! !" Perry and Pinky's eyes grew wide. This woman truly was evil; she was messing with Mother Nature! Poofenplotz sneered and rubbed her hands together.

Thunder boomed again and lighting struck the lightning rod. Pinky scurried under a table, quivering in fear. Poofenplotz laughed softly.

"Pathetic… Pathetic," Perry went by the quivering dog under the table.

"But I can't let Perry the Platypus help you; that's just not fair!" She grabbed the remote on the table and pressed a button on it.

Suddenly, a metal cuff shot out from a hidden panel and pinned Perry to the wall. The platypus struggled to get free but couldn't. Pinky gasped, horror in his eyes.

_"PERRY_!" he shouted. The old woman laughed again.

_"Victory is mine_!" She went towards Pinky and loomed menacingly over him.

"It's a shame that you're afraid of thunder." She said. "If you weren't, then you could stop me easily." Pinky glared at her. His nemesis stood up and went towards the rod. "Oh well! Such is life. Now watch me as I mess up our dear Mother Nature!" She laughed evilly as she pushed the baton. "I shall bring hurricanes, tornadoes, and frizzy-hair inducing humidity to the major cities of the world until the leaders recognize me as their unquestioned, beautiful, _glorious_ leader!"

Perry and Pinky looked wide-eyed at what they saw out of the window. First it snowed, then it hailed, tornados plowed through the city, and it rained and thundered again all in a few seconds. It cycled again and again. The animals heard screams from outside when the tornado came. Then the screams died down when the tornado stopped. Then screams again when the tornado's turn came around again. Perry stuggled in his trap again.

"_PINKY_!" Perry shouted. "You got to stop Poofenplotz!" The dog looked at him, shaking in fear.

"I-I can't!" the dog responded. "I'm too scared of the thunder!"

"_Pinky, forget_ the thunder for now. You got to think what's most important! Are you going to be a coward all your life and let your loved ones suffer, or stop your nemesis from dominating the world, save your friends and be a hero?"

"Perry, I _want _to help, it's just…" Thunder boomed again and lighting struck the rod. Pinky crouched down and shook.

"_PINKY_!"

Pinky stood on four paws, slowly.

_"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can_!" The Chihuahua chanted to himself. Thunder boomed. Pinky collapsed. "I can't!"

_"PINKY_!"

The dog bolted to his feet.

"I _got_ to save Perry and stop Poofenplotz!" He ran for the rod and attacked it with great force. The rod fell over and broke. Poofenplotz stopped laughing and looked at the broken rod.

_"NOOOOOO_!" She screamed, and then looked madly at the dog. "You're not stopping me this time, Pinky the Chihuahua; come here!" She put down the remote on the table and ran after Pinky. Pinky ran from her. The two chased each other in a huge circle around the apartment.

"_Pinky!_" Perry shouted. "The remote on the table!"

The dog looked at the remote on the table. He ran faster.

"I'll get you, Pinky the Chihuahua!" Poofenplotz threatened, still running after the tiny dog. "You can't outrun me!"

When the dog neared the table, he grabbed the remote in his mouth and ran into a corner. He stopped and took it out of his mouth. He smiled as he was about to press it. Poofenplotz stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"Don't you _dare,_ Pinky the Chihuahua!" She yelled. Pinky pressed the button and the cuff pinning Perry to the wall opened up, freeing Perry. The agent platypus landed on the ground. He smiled at the dog and gave him the thumbs-up. Pinky smiled back.

_"No_!" Poofenplotz screamed. Pinky and Perry looked at her. Poofenplotz looked at the dog and pointed at him with a sneer. "You're not supposed to be stopping me! You're supposed to be cowering in fear because of the storm." Thunder boomed again. Poofenplotz laughed again.

But this time, instead of running and hiding, the dog stood there, determination on his face. Poofenplotz stopped laughing and looked at the dog.

"Oh, _rats!"_ The chihuahua attacked her, sending Poofenplotz to the ground. She hit her head on a table leg. She rubbed her head.

"_Ouch!_" Poofenplotz said. She stood up. Pinky growled at her, baring his teeth.

"You think that'll frighten me?" Poofenplotz asked the dog. "Oh Pinky the Chihuahua, I'm sorry to inform you, but it doesn't! You can't scare me, I'm used to it." Pinky growled again and attacked Poofenplotz once more, this time with a surprising amount more force. Poofenplotz went flying and bumped into the wall in the corner. She rubbed her head.

"_Quick_!" Pinky told Perry. "Before Poofenplotz stands back up!" Perry went to the Chihuahua's side by the pipe. He smiled at Pinky.

"I'm so proud of you Pinky." He told him..

"_Yeah, yeah_! We can have a touchy-feely moment later, now let's go!"

They jumped down the pipe. Poofenplotz sneered and waved her fist.

_"CURSE YOU PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" she cursed.

The animals got out in Perry's HQ and took the elevator back up to the main house.

Back in Phineas' living room, Perry's watch beeped. Perry turned it on and looked at it. Pinky looked at it too. Monogram appeared on screen.

_"'Good job, Agent P!"_ Monogram congratulated the platypus. "Did you cure Pinky's phobia?" Perry nodded. "Good." He looked at Pinky next.

"So you think Agent P helped you with your fear?" Pinky barked. "_Good, good,_ glad to hear it." Next, Wanda went on screen. Thunder boomed. Wanda was glad that Pinky didn't run and hide.

"I'm so proud of you Agent Pinky; looks like Agent P did his job." Perry chattered suddenly, 'Pinky overcame his fear by himself, he hardly needed me!' Perry put a hand over Pinky companionably. Pinky barked, looking sheepish. Wanda didn't appear to notice, looked at Perry.

"Perry, I can't thank you enough. You are a very valuable agent indeed. You must be very proud of yourself." Perry smiled. "Okay, _bye- bye_ you two." The watch went black.

"_Pinky!"_ Isabella called. "_Pinky!_" The two animals quickly went to pet mode. "Oh, there you are Pinky." Pinky barked as Isabella picked him up. "I'm so glad we found you, we couldn't find you anywhere, and with all the crazy weather…" Isabella sighed "Come on Pinky, we're going to try desensitizing you now." Perry followed them as they made their way to the kitchen.

Once there, they went near Phineas and the others. Phineas sat in a chair in front of the family's laptop. Once he saw Isabella and Pinky, he jumped down.

"Just in time!" He said. "I just found the perfect recording of a thunderstorm. Once Pinky hears the recording long enough, he'll be scared no more!"

"I hope you're right Phineas." Isabella said. "Life will be easier if Pinky is not scared of thunderstorms."

_"Exactly!_" The boy looked at Perry next. "Oh, there you are Perry." Perry chattered.

_"Okay_," He started, getting back onto the chair. "We'll start on low, then we'll slowly turn up the volume." Isabella put Pinky down on the floor.

"_Okay Pinky,"_ she spoke to him. "If you get scared, I'm right behind you." She petted Pinky and kissed him between the ears. "I love you Pinky." She stood up and went beside Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. Pinky looked at her. Isabella gave him the thumbs up. "You can do it Pinky; I believe in you!"

_ "Okay_," Phineas said, going towards the volume. "Let's do this!" He turned on the recording. Thunder boomed softly in the speakers. The kids looked at Pinky who stood still, panting.

"_Good, good"_ Phineas said. "Let's turn it up!" He turned it up a little. Thunder boomed in the speakers again, but this time, a little louder. Pinky again didn't budge.

"So far, so good."

Phineas kept turning up the volume one by one. Thunder boomed a little louder each time in the speakers. Pinky stayed put each time.

"_Okay_, this is the loudest it can go!" Thunder boomed louder than ever. Isabella shrieked and hid behind Buford.

_"Wimp_!" Buford observed.

Isabella went to hug Pinky.

"You weren't scared?" she asked Pinky. "Because that last loud boom scared the _heck_ out of me." Pinky barked. _"Oh, Pinky_! I _knew_ you could do it, I just _knew_ it!" The dog barked excitedly and knocked Isabella down on the ground, making her laugh. The dog licked her all over. The girl laughed and laughed. "My brave little Pinky!"

Phineas smiled and went to pet his pet. "Look at that pal," He told him. "Pinky's no longer scared of thunder, isn't that great?" Perry smiled in agreement. It sure is Phineas, it sure is.

"Thanks for making us dinner Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Isabella said at the dinner table later that evening. The storm had stopped now. All the kids were around the table, enjoying their pasta. Perry and Pinky were in the corner. Perry had his platypus food and Pinky drank water from a frying pan. A plate was on the ground with a grilled cheese sandwich made special for him by Linda.

"No problem Isabella," Linda responded. "Always happy to have you," The kids smiled and resumed with their pasta as the parents joined them.

Buford grabbed one of Baljeet's noodles with his fork and slurped it down. He then belched.

"_Hey_!" Baljeet whined. "That was _mine!"_

"Too late, I already ate it." He said. "Unless you want me to spit it back out and then let you eat it." Baljeet was disgusted.

_"Ew,_ no, you can have it." Buford snickered.

"I love getting the things I want." Candace sighed while twirling a pasta noodle with her fork.

"Can I have _one_ decent meal without any weirdness in this family?" She moaned. She ate her pasta. Jenny and Stacy giggled.

Pinky went up to Perry. Perry looked at him. Pinky gave him a smile.

"Thanks Perry," Pinky thanked him. "For helping me get over my fear. I really appreciate it. You're a true friend." Perry smiled back.

_"Sure_." He said. "_Anytime_." The animals smiled at each other for a moment, and then went on eating. Pinky gobbled his grilled cheese happily.

After dinner it was time for Isabella and Pinky to head on home. The teenagers headed back to Candace's room to paint their nails.

"_Well_," Isabella told Phineas, Pinky's leash in hand. "Thanks for all you've done. Pinky and I really apreciate it."

"No problem Isabella." Phineas said. "Always glad to help. _Bye_!" The kids all shouted and waved their goodbyes.

_"Bye Phineas_!" Isabella bent down to Pinky and held him up. "Say bye Pinky_," _She made the dog wave._ "Bye-bye_!" She put the dog down and turned around. She gasped when she saw an evening rainbow in the sky.

_"Look Pinky_, a rainbow!" She and Pinky then walked down the driveway, under the rainbow.

The rest of the kids were amazed as they gazed at the rainbow, except Buford.

"Why aren't you amazed at the rainbow like we are?" Baljeet asked Buford. Buford shrugged.

"I've seen rainbows before, Jeet." He told him. "They're not new to me." Baljeet looked at the rainbow again.

"Yeah, but rainbows are still amazing to look at." Buford shrugged again.

"I guess."

"Isn't the rainbow beautiful pal?" Phineas asked his pet. "I think this is a gift from Mother Nature for all of our hard work and Pinky for conquering his fear of thunderstorms, what do you think Perry?" Perry, with a smile, chattered in agreement.


End file.
